


Pierced

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Domestic, Ear Kink, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sylvain and Felix face their fears in their own way: with love, trust, and a little teasing.Or, Sylvain is afraid of needles and Felix gets off on them, but they still make it work.sequel toSkin Deep and Drowning
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous





	Pierced

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much PWP but it’s also a sequel to [Skin Deep and Drowning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373468/chapters/58784143), my tattoo artist/customer kinkmeme prompt fill.

Sex with Sylvain is always good, but tonight…

Tonight, they’re forehead to forehead, dripping with sweat and staring each other down like bitter rivals while Felix rides Sylvain’s cock. Every crash of hips on hips hits hard enough to erode what little restraint Felix has left when it comes to Sylvain. It makes him possessive and shameless and loving, and the tighter Sylvain’s cock fits in his ass, the looser Felix’s grip on sanity gets. 

He can’t stop staring at Sylvain’s ears. They’re so elegant, a regal mix of sharp angles and soft curves that stokes the flames inside Felix higher for reasons he can’t quite grasp. 

And right before it happens, before Felix comes in a spectacular burst across both their chests, he licks Sylvain’s earlobe and murmurs, “I want to pierce you.”

“Oh, yeah,” Sylvain breathes out as he slides his cock in and out of Felix’s spread ass like a piston. “You can pierce me any time.”

The fire in Felix rages out of control and then it’s just moans and gasps between wet, open kisses as they chase down the high together.

It’s a damn good dicking, because Felix still feels it the next morning. Not pain, though he definitely feels the ghost of Sylvain’s cock in his ass, but that same urge to spill shameless verbal orgasms in his boyfriend’s direction.

“So,” Felix begins, coiling his arms around Sylvain from behind while Sylvain starts the coffee maker. “When do I get to pierce you?” 

Sylvain’s low hum soaks into Felix’s chest and he rubs his ass back. “If you’re that hot to go, breakfast can wait.”

“The shop doesn’t open until ten.” Felix doesn’t have any of his supplies at home, and he’s too proud of his work to half-ass his own boyfriend’s piercings with a sewing needle.

Sylvain goes rigid. “The shop?”

“Yes,” Felix says slowly. “To pierce you.”

“Wait.” Sylvain whirls around in his arms, mouth hanging open. “You mean actually pierce me? With a needle?” 

Felix narrows his eyes. And he thought  _ he _ was still fuck-drunk this morning. “What did you think I meant?” 

“I thought you meant with your dick!” Sylvain cries. “I’m not afraid of dicks, but I am afraid of needles!” 

And just like that, Felix is back to his usual self. He disentangles himself from Sylvain and crosses his arms. “You have three tattoos.”

There’s the flower on his side, the honeycomb pattern on his bicep, and the crossed lance and sword on his inner thigh—Felix only agreed to do that one if Sylvain let him put it somewhere no one else would see, but it’s his favorite. 

“Yeah, and every single one of them hurt like hell.” Sylvain rubs his arm like the year-old tattoo still hurts and Felix can’t help but be offended.

“I didn’t hear any complaints at the time, or when we were fucking after,” Felix mutters. They had to get a little creative about it after the thigh tattoo, but Felix had been happy to blow him. “And here I thought you had a thing for pain.”

Sylvain shakes his head. “I have a thing for you. I love my tattoos because you gave them to me. But if we didn’t get down right after I would probably have to go cry in my car.

“I’m rethinking our entire relationship.” Felix slams a pan down on the stove too hard and cranks up the burner. “I thought you got over that after, you know, having a needle in your skin for four solid hours.”

“But a piercing goes through my body!” Sylvain says it like it’s a startling revelation rather than something every kindergartener knows (let alone a professional piercer).

“Yeah, and then it’s over.” Felix slaps some bacon in the pan. “Boom.” 

Just saying  _ boom _ is enough to make Sylvain wince. The bacon starts to sizzle and any lingering arousal leaves Felix’s body. At least he has one kind of meat to look forward to.

“I’m beginning to think you’re the one with the pain kink, only you get off on hurting me,” Sylvain says as he pours the coffee. 

“It’s not about hurting you.” It’s about leaving his mark on Sylvain in every possible way, but he doesn’t say that. It’s his job to mark people, but even though Felix has done hundreds of tattoos and pierced body parts that would shock his parents, it’s different with Sylvain. Every morning, Sylvain’s old t-shirts ride up to reveal the rose Felix envisioned the moment he laid eyes on Sylvain’s gorgeous skin. Felix gets to watch those marks grow and change as they grow old together, and he’ll bear those pieces of Felix’s heart from now until they’re buried together and their bodies disappear.

Sylvain turned Felix into a sentimental fool and Felix doesn’t even mind. 

“Besides,” he goes on, “if you can handle a tattoo, you can definitely handle a piercing. It’s not like I want to pierce your dick.” 

Sylvain gulps hot coffee and immediately starts coughing. 

“So dramatic.” Felix pulls the bacon off the heat and serves Sylvain some, then himself. He pulls the toast from the toaster and dishes that, too. 

“So, uh, what part of me do you want to pierce?” Sylvain asks. Felix raises an eyebrow. He’s not going to push Sylvain, but that almost sounds like interest. Sylvain laughs nervously and offers, “My belly button?”

“No,” Felix says. “What are you, some teenager on spring break?”

“Then what, my n-nipples?”

Okay, Felix has definitely thought about piercing Sylvain’s nipples before, but that’s not the part he had in mind. “Not unless you’re really curious.”

“No, no, no!” Sylvain shakes his head rapidly. “Yours satisfy my curiosity just fine.”

Curiosity is one word for it, though Felix might say  _ fetish _ instead. After all, it was Sylvain who convinced him to pierce the other one, and both nipples still ache from Sylvain tugging on them all last night. It’s a dull, sweet sort of pain, the kind Sylvain would rather dish than take. 

“My nose? My eyebrow?” Sylvain shudders. “Those sound like they hurt a lot.”

“They weren’t that bad, but no,” Felix says. 

“Something else?!” Cringing, Sylvain goes pale and his fork clatters to his plate. “My nuts? My ass? Can you even pierce that?”

“Sylvain!” It’s kind of embarrassing, how tame Felix’s actual desires are. In contrast to Sylvain’s pallor, Felix must be bright red. 

“Something else?!” The chair legs scrape the floor as Sylvain pushes back from the table.

“Your ears, Sylvain!” Felix shouts it, because he might not be able to get the words out otherwise. “I want to pierce your ears!” 

Sylvain blinks, then reaches up to rub one earlobe between his thumb and forefinger. “My ear?”

Felix only grunts in response, stabbing his bacon with his fork and chewing it determinedly. 

“Does it hurt?” Sylvain asks, quiet.

“I don’t know, I did a five-year-old’s ears yesterday,” says Felix. “Why don’t you ask her?”

“Hey, everyone’s pain tolerance is different!” Sylvain’s still pouting, but at least he doesn’t look ill anymore. 

It’s ridiculous how pretty his ears are, with his amber curls tucked behind them. They’d look so gorgeous with little studs in them, ripe for the biting—not hard, because Sylvain doesn’t like that, but he certainly enjoyed the nipping last night. 

“You don’t mean those big, stretchy ones, right?”

“Gauges?” Felix shakes his head. “No way. Just the standard ear piercing.”

Sylvain frowns, deep in thought. “I like the idea, but…”

“I’d hold your hand, but I need both of mine,” says Felix.

And then Sylvain’s lips curl up into a smile and he bats his eyelashes at Felix. “Maybe if you held something else…”

“What are you…” It doesn’t take long for Felix to catch on. “You want me to do it while we’re…”

Sylvain waggles his eyebrows. “Might help me ignore the pain.”

They’ve done plenty of unhygienic things in the tattoo parlor before, but always after Felix was done. Piercing Sylvain while they fucked… Could Felix even trust himself to aim? When Sylvain dicks him just right, he tends to lose himself. Maybe if he keeps Sylvain in check, if he doesn’t let it get too good…

“You’re thinking about it!” Sylvain grins at him. 

“If that’s what you need to be brave, then I guess I can humor you. But don’t blame me if I stab your neck by mistake.” 

Sylvain shudders at the mere suggestion, but then he shakes his head. “No, I trust you, Felix. I know you won’t miss.”

It goes without saying but it’s nice to hear, and they share the rest of their breakfast in contented silence.

Piercing doesn’t come up again for a few days, not until they’re spooned in bed and Sylvain’s pressing into Felix’s ass at a glacial, Sunday morning pace.

“When you pierce me,” Sylvain says, one hand pressed to Felix’s chest and the other loosely wrapped around his cock. “I want you to pierce me.”

“That’s”—Felix can only speak in broken sentences, which doesn’t bode well for the piercing—“the idea.”

“No.” And Sylvain pulls all the way out before pushing in even slower and adding, “I want you to  _ pierce  _ me. With your dick.”

Oh.  _ Oh. _ They haven’t done that before. It’s always Sylvain fucking Felix and it’s always good. Felix’s sole experience topping an ex was something of a disaster: he came way too fast, so fast it uncovered his ex’s latent degradation kink, and Felix broke it off shortly after. 

But that was a long time ago, and this was Sylvain. Somehow, this ridiculous playboy, who by all rights should be a terrible boyfriend, hasn’t let him down once. Somehow, he’s fallen head over heels for the idiot behind him, and as he comes in Sylvain’s hand, he turns his head to moan, “I’ll do it—I’ll fuck you, Sylvain.”

Sylvain lets out a moan of his own and pushes in deep to spill inside Felix. They only ever use condoms in the shop now, and that alone says a lot. No one else has ever come near Felix’s ass without a condom, let alone come inside it. If Felix were more sentimental, he’d call Sylvain  _ the one, _ but maybe that’s just the orgasm talking.

In less charged moments, they talk logistics, but even that's romantic. He’s never talked with anyone else like this before, so open and honest.

“So it doesn’t hurt?” Sylvain asks again. 

“Two pokes and it’s done,” says Felix. “And the needle hurts way less than those guns they use at the mall.”

Because of course Sylvain’s more nervous about that. 

“Okay.” Sylvain sucks in a deep breath. “I think I’m ready. I can take it.”

“Tonight?” It’s silly, how tingly Felix’s stomach gets when he suggests it. Sylvain’s going to look so hot with holes in his ears.

Sylvain nods. “Tonight.”

Petra and Ignatz stare at Sylvain a little too long as they leave the shop that night. They probably know exactly what Felix and Sylvain do when they stay late, but they’re both too polite to say anything. 

Felix sterilizes needles while Sylvain closes the register. 

“Are you going to buy me diamond studs?” Sylvain asks as he strolls over to Felix. 

“You’re the one with money,” Felix says. “Besides, do you really want that gaudy shit in your ears?” 

Sylvain leans in to kiss Felix’s cheek. “I want whatever you put in me.” 

Everything’s a euphemism today, but Felix’s cock twitches even as he rolls his eyes. “I was thinking plain studs. You can get fancy later if you want, but I don’t want you having an allergic reaction on your first piercing.” 

“You always look out for me,” says Sylvain, wrapping his arms around Felix and trailing kisses down his neck. He’s extra affectionate when he’s scared, but the touching helps Felix, too. It separates this—their strange, special ritual—from work, and for once, they really need the foreplay. Felix could pierce earlobes in his sleep but his dick aim is more than a little rusty. 

_ This is Sylvain,  _ he reminds himself. Patient, loving Sylvain. 

“I like wearing this plug,” Sylvain murmurs in his ear. “But I can’t wait until it’s you inside me.”

Sylvain, who’s so eager to feel Felix’s cock inside of him he’s ready to face his fear of needles. He probably wouldn’t care if Felix came instantly, either. Sylvain can definitely be a jerk, but never to Felix. 

“Sterilized,” says Felix, suppressing a shiver. “I’m going to put on fresh gloves, so you’ll have to get everything else ready.”

Sylvain pulls off his pants with a hearty, “Yes, sir,” and then he’s naked from the waist down, cock hard and ass full. 

“Let me see it,” Felix says to make up for his unsexy instructions (and because the plug is fucking hot). 

Sylvain turns around for him and bends over to reveal the crystal pink plug in his ass. Of course it’s pink, and it sends a wave of heat through Felix. His cock is quick to react.

“It looks good,” says Felix in the understatement of the year. He swallows. “How does it feel?” 

“Sexy as hell.” Sylvain gives it a tug and both of them moan. “Been thinking about you all day at work. I felt so naughty wearing this, I almost came at my desk.”

“ _ Naughty, _ ” Felix echoes with a laugh. “Don’t pretend like you’ve never jerked off at work before. I know you have.”

Sylvain casts a glare over his shoulder, but it’s playful. “You were sending me dirty texts! And don’t get all high and mighty, you were spanking it, too!” 

That had been a good day. But they have too much to do to reminisce now, and Felix lowers his voice. “My pants.”

“Hell yeah,” Sylvain says, rising to his full height and turning to Felix to work on his jeans. “I like this: you’re the one with the needles but I’ve got all the power.” 

“You never know,” Felix muses. “My hand could slip and pierce your nose.”

Sylvain yanks his pants down and gasps. “You wouldn’t!” 

“I wouldn’t.”

It feels so good to have his cock free, even better when Sylvain drops to his knees and kisses the tip. 

“Bet you’ve never pierced anyone without your pants before,” Sylvain says, licking a dab of precome from his lips. 

“Might lose my license if I _ —oh... _ ” Felix’s sentence derails when Sylvain’s mouth closes around the head of his cock. Once Sylvain starts sucking around his foreskin he forgets what he was going to say entirely. Maybe Sylvain has a point: it’s ecstasy and agony, getting good head in his shop but not being able to run his fingers through Sylvain’s hair and pull it. 

He pinches Sylvain’s earlobe instead and starts to clean it, wiping the front and back and the surrounding skin, but that only makes his cock leak faster. Is an ear kink a real fetish? Felix doesn’t have time to think about it, because Sylvain takes his cock deeper and he swears out loud. “Come on, do you want me to last or not?” 

Sylvain pulls off and wipes the spit from his mouth. “Just wanted to make sure you were ready.”

“I’m ready,” Felix snaps. “Are you?” 

“Almost.” Sylvain arches his back and bends over, flashing the plug again as he reaches into his discarded pants for condoms (he knows the shop rules) and lube, making a show out of wiggling his ass the whole time.

Felix picks up his needle and tries to imagine stabbing himself in the leg to stave off the arousal but it doesn’t work. Sylvain’s ass is too hypnotizing.

With a snap, Sylvain’s back up, and he rips a condom open for himself first, sheathing his still-hard cock. He takes his time with the second condom, kissing Felix’s lips and whispering things like _ I love you _ and  _ you’ll be amazing _ as he rolls it down Felix’s aching cock. 

“You should sit,” Sylvain says, sliding his hands down to Felix’s hips and steering him toward the chair. “You work too hard.” 

“Good thing I have an expert to show me how to relax.” It’s meant to be an insult but neither of them take it that way. The chair is like ice against Felix’s bare ass and his balls pull tight reflexively. Sylvain cups them in one hand, giving them a gentle squeeze, coaxing them loose between his fingers. 

“You ever think about piercing these?” Sylvain asks, eyes glued to his balls.

Felix rolls his eyes, even though Sylvain’s working the very root of his cock through the skin of his balls now and it’s hard to think. This is going to be tougher than he realized. “For someone so scared of needles, you sure like piercings.”

With one last drag, Sylvain climbs onto the chair and into Felix’s lap. Their cocks press together, hot and tempting, but Felix’s hands are still off limits. Before he can protest, Sylvain takes both their dicks in hand, stroking them in tandem. Something about being in the chair, in the shop—it’s so exciting Felix forgets the condoms between them. All he can feel is Sylvain’s hand running up and down his cock, rubbing it against his own. Lube enters the picture at some point, and Felix starts to get dizzy.

“Hey, I’m not chickening out,” Sylvain says, reaching for Felix’s nipple with his other hand. Sparks shoot through Felix when Sylvain plucks the barbell and he grips the needle tighter. The last thing he wants is to pierce Sylvain’s thigh.

Tension twists his stomach even as Sylvain works his cock. Forget coming too soon—how is he going to avoid hurting Sylvain? 

Like he senses Felix’s apprehension, Sylvain slows his pace, abandoning Felix’s nipple to cup his face. “It’s gonna be fine,” he says, low and soft even though it’s just the two of them. “I trust you.”

It’s humiliating how close that lures Felix to the edge, and Sylvain must have felt that throb because he takes his hand off their cocks completely. Felix is a sentimental fool, a total sap for Sylvain, but he’s still the one holding the needle.

“I’m ready,” he says. 

Sylvain nods, and his nerves are all in his eyes. His body language is as confident as ever as he lifts his hips and lines himself up with Felix’s cock in one fluid motion. Felix tries to accommodate him, but his ass is stuck to the seat with sweat—they can clean that up later. 

Feet on either side of Felix’s hips and knees up by his armpits, Sylvain holds his gaze. “At the same time,” he says. “Double penetration.”

“That’s not what that means.” But the growl in Felix’s voice comes straight from his cock, not from annoyance. Sylvain’s hole is right there, waiting, spread open for him, and soon it’s going to be on him, around him, compressing his cock tighter than Felix can imagine. 

Felix takes a deep breath and shifts his focus to Sylvain’s earlobe. Slowly, he raises the forceps to that soft, gorgeous piece of flesh, and he reminds himself this is what he does for a living. He can pierce an ear in the middle of an earthquake—surely he can manage with Sylvain on his cock.

“Do it,” he tells Sylvain. Sylvain murmurs an assent and Felix lifts the needle. 

Sylvain lowers himself, his entrance hot against the tip of Felix’s cock. Just that first contact makes Felix shake, but he wills his hands still. Then, firmer, Sylvain starts to push down, and pressure like Felix has never known surrounds him. It kicks him into action.

“Deep breath,” he tells Sylvain out of habit. Maybe he’s telling himself.

Needle pierces skin the moment Felix’s cock pierces Sylvain’s rim. It feels like Felix put both holes in his tight, virgin flesh, and Felix can’t tell which one gets him higher but he’s floating, euphoric on the edge of orgasm again. Who cares if he comes now when he’s definitely going to come again? 

An inhuman noise comes out of Sylvain’s mouth—some kind of whimper/scream/moan. Tight gets even tighter as he clenches his ass, and Felix does come, with the needle still embedded in Sylvain’s ear and his cock only halfway sheathed. He grabs Sylvain’s arms through the shudders, hips bucking with nowhere to go. 

“You...okay?” he tries to ask. 

“Needle,” is all Sylvain says, and Felix grabs for some cotton to pull it out, soaking up the drop of blood that seeps out like the come still pulsing out of his cock. 

Multitasking is hard. 

“Ow.” This one is just a whimper, and it helps Felix focus because children don’t even react like that. Sylvain is a rock above him; he hasn’t even moved another millimeter down Felix’s cock, and Felix wonders if that hurts him, too. 

Sympathy floods his chest and he leans forward to kiss Sylvain’s jaw. Glancing at his tray of supplies, he grabs one earring.

“You did great,” Felix tells him, and Sylvain’s hot cock twitches against his stomach. He’s gone softer, but praise still does things to him, and some of the tension in his shoulders eases. Felix seizes the moment to put the stud in his ear and Sylvain handles it fine. 

The same can’t be said for Felix. That stud looks fucking incredible on Sylvain, and Felix’s dick is still hard and tingly. His ass is painfully empty with nothing to grind on—maybe next time they can fix that—and he’s dying to thrust up into Sylvain and pierce his other ear. 

“Talk to me, Sylvain,” he says, trying not to sound terse. “Do you need a break?”

Sylvain shakes his head. “I’m good, it’s”—he takes another inch of Felix’s shaft without warning and their harsh breaths mingle between them—“it’s good.”

Another understatement. 

“Good enough to let me do the other side?” Felix ventures. He’s stopped questioning how horny that gets him. 

“Dick me nice and deep and I’ll tell you.”

Anger—another thing that makes Felix hornier than he really wants to admit—stabs it’s way into his belly. Sylvain has all the control here. If he wants it deep, he can make it deep, and Felix seizes Sylvain’s other ear with a grunt, sweeping alcohol on fresh cotton over it with much less care. 

“A-ah!” Sylvain’s got some fight in him now. Brow set in determination, he seats himself fully on Felix’s cock so their hips are flush, and Felix drops the cotton on the floor.

_ Fuck, _ it’s in-fucking-credible inside Sylvain. Having half a cock in him hasn’t loosened him at all, and his ass feels like it was custom molded for Felix’s cock. Is this how it feels when he fucks Felix? Like Felix is clay that Sylvain sculpted with his own hands (or dick)? Heat surrounds him—his cock, his ass, his lap—and Felix grabs another needle to recover the ground he’s lost.

“Do it,  _ do-it-do-it-do-it!” _ Sylvain’s talking faster than ever, and Felix does it fast. He pierces the other ear—Sylvain’s whole body flinches, ass and all, and only the knowledge that Felix is seconds away from being able to rip these gloves off and pound Sylvain’s ass gets him through the rest of the process. 

The earring goes in and the gloves come off. 

“Gorgeous,” Felix mutters before crashing his mouth into Sylvain’s. Sylvain takes it like the kiss of life, sucking at Felix’s tongue, and his hips start to rock. Just a little friction is a fucking blessing, and Felix follows, though it takes a couple tries to unstick himself from the vinyl seat. It’s like ripping off a bandage—painful catharsis, but the burn in his skin is nothing compared to his dick in Sylvain’s ass. 

Every time, Felix forgets how little room they have in the chair, but that somehow makes it hotter than when they have an entire bed. It forces them too close—breath in each other’s faces, chests bumping together, legs fighting for space. No matter how he tries, Felix can’t do much but slide his ass back and forth, and that doesn’t do much for either of them, so he tries another tactic: he spreads Sylvain’s ass with both hands and lifts him up from beneath, then drops him back down. 

That does a lot. Sylvain glides easily, still hugging every inch of Felix’s cock along the way, only now there’s no pinch. The tip of Sylvain’s cock slaps against Felix’s stomach as he rides, bouncing so hard the chair whines each time he comes down. Sylvain is a lot bigger than Felix, a fact Felix appreciates whenever their hips connect. He works Sylvain’s ass as he guides it up and down, and shit, he’s not going to last long this time, either. 

Sylvain’s straight moaning now, no tears, no whining as he casts his eyes toward the ceiling. Felix catches a glimpse of both studs at once and he’s possessed by a need to watch Sylvain come undone on his cock. 

Trial and error has Felix angling his body this way and that, clenching his teeth to withstand the different sensations, until finally, he hits an angle that makes Sylvain’s jaw drop open. It’s a good position for both of them—their chests press together hard enough to pull at Felix’s piercings, tiny jolts that build and build until he can’t focus enough to keep up the rhythm they’ve made. 

Sylvain drops heavy on his cock and comes hard—Felix watches him spurt into the condom for a second before the throbbing pressure on his cock does him in. He spills into Sylvain, into the already full condom that is definitely going to rip and leak, and fuck, why is that so hot when they go bareback all the damn time?

They’re clinging to each other now, sticky hot with sweat and sort of undulating together through the ebbing pulses. It’s hard to even kiss, but they attempt it, mouths and tongues swiping together, trying to ride one more wave, and Felix has to remind himself that sucking on freshly pierced ears is a terrible idea. Sylvain’s lower lip makes an acceptable substitute, only now Felix wants to pierce that, too.

“Don’t even think about it,” Sylvain says when he asks. 

That’s what he said about the second tattoo, and he was begging for it a month later. 

This time, Sylvain makes it all of two weeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of lost my will to write smut a while back but I found it again, and I hope it was an enjoyable read!


End file.
